1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device including an image reader.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-function device that includes a printer function, a scanner function, and a facsimile function is an example of a conventional image forming device with an image reader. The printer function enables printing on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper. The scanner function enables retrieval of image data that represents an image of a document. The facsimile function enables transmission and reception of image data with a remote device across a transmission circuit.
FIG. 1 shows a multi-function device 101 that includes a printer section 102, a scanner section 103, a sheet-discharge tray 104, and a sheet-supply cassette 105. The printer section 102 is a laser printer that includes a laser unit 113, a process cartridge 111, and a fixing unit 112. The scanner section 103 is a flat bed type scanner disposed on top of the printer section 102. The sheet-discharge tray 104 is interposed between the printer section 102 and the scanner section 103. The sheet-supply cassette 105 is provided below the printer section 102 and supplies a sheet upward toward the process cartridge 111 when the multi-function device 101 is operated to print out a document. The sheet follows an S-shaped path as it is transported from the sheet-supply cassette 105, under the process cartridge 111 of the printer section 102, through the fixing unit 112, and out onto the sheet-discharge tray 104.